Content providers, such as broadcasters and multi-service operators (MSO), may insert advertising before, during, and/or after programming content. These ads are generally purchased by ad buyers and are not dynamically selected based on the viewers of the ads. Content providers may also provide suggestions to subscribers of content that may be available for rendering. These content recommendations may be provided based on what content is available for rendering to the subscribers.